


Prompt for people who like to write but have no ideas....

by Cyanse



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanse/pseuds/Cyanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have so many ideas, but not the will to write. Maybe you are a person who likes to write, but have no ideas? Or you just like my prompts? Then go ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt for people who like to write but have no ideas....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you like one of my prompts. If you want to write one, let me know! Feel free to do with it that you like. I preffer Bilbo/Thorin and Bilbo/anyone realationships, but you are free to do others also. Have fun!

**Prompt 1:**

Couple: Bilbo/Thorin

Bilbo Baggins is a hobbit of the Sire. Nothing out of the ordinary happens in his live. Until one day he finds a unconscious dwarf in his garden. When the dwarf wakes up, it looks like he doesn't remember anything. So Bilbo takes care of the dwarf. Despite that they argue a lot, they enjoy live together. After six months of living together, twelve dwarves arrive on the doorstep of Bag End. They claim to take the dwarf 'Thorin' as they call him away to his home town. 'Thorin' doesn't want this and takes Bilbo's hand and runs away with him. Chased by twelve dwarfs and a group of orcs that out to kill them, travel they across all of Middle Earth.

**Prompt 2:**

Couple: Bilbo/Dwarf

Every morning Bilbo walks past this jeweler. He leaves his house 15 minutes earlier, so that he can look at the flower made of diamond. And when he walks back, he keeps looking at it till it is time for dinner. He never goes inside the shop and when some goes in or out he tries to hide. He counts the days till he has saved enough to buy the flower. But on the day he has enough and goes inside, it turns out he isn't the only one who likes to buy it....

**Prompt 3:**

Couple: Bilbo/Dwarf

Bilbo Baggins, a rich hobbit of the Sire, follows an apprenticeship to become a scholar. When he and his teacher visit Bree, he learns of the slavery in Middle Earth. Something that hasn’t reached the Sire, because hobbits have no use of it. So shocked by it all, he buys on an impulse thirteen dwarves from a slave trader. What’s he supposed to do with thirteen dwarves?! Feed them, clothe them, take care of them, fuss over them and set them free when they are all well and healthy. He’s surprised when he’s one day kidnapped to Erebor. And is taken prisoner and treated like the most precious gem around.

**Prompt 4:**

Couple: Bilbo/Smaug or Bilbo/Dwarf

Smaug is the adopted younger brother of Bilbo Baggins. Smaug is the big boss of a mafia organization, and his brother is everything for him. Bilbo is naïve about Smaug’s real job and is an journalist. When he one day goes to interview the head of the head of the police department, the head turns out to be Smaug’s biggest enemy! What is he supposed to do when he gets involved between the two?

**Prompt 5:**

Couple: Bilbo/Beorn or Bilbo/Dwarf

When the company arrives at Beorns, takes Beorn an immediately liking towards Bilbo. But the dwarves will have none of it, and Beorn swears to protect his little bunny from the dwarves. Let the battle for the hobbit begin!


End file.
